Una Historia De Amor
by Sligerer
Summary: universo paralelo, 2da guerra mundial, chico bestia vive en londres, pero debido a los constantes bombardeos, debe irse a vivir a un pueblito, junto con un amigo de su padre y su hija, raven. Es mi primer cbXrae, asi q espero q este bueno, y espero review
1. Chapter 1

Weeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Bueno, aki Sligerer con un nuevo fic... y es uno que ya había anunciado que publicaría... Uno de mi pareja favorita: RaeXCb, sí!

Bueno, este es un mundo paralelo al de los teen titans, es nuestro mundo, pero en la 2da guerra mundial... si cambian un poco los hechos históricos, este es un fic, y tengo todo el derecho a cambiarlos un poco, no?. Bueno, espero que les guste...Ah! aki no tienen sus poderes, y chico bestia usa su nombre verdadero, Garfield. Y también, no es verde... eso sería extraño. No tiene ni la piel ni el pelo verde (los ojos sí). Tiene el pelo castaño y la piel más bronceada (imagínenselo XD... no se ve tan mal... TAN mal...)

Por cierto, el padre de Raven no es un demonio (lo sería si fuera Hitler, pero no lo es, así que es alguien normal).

Bien, esta historia se desarrolla en Inglaterra, 2da Guerra Mundial. Espero que la disfruten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-GAR! GAR! DESPIERTA, GAR! (**N/A: **Gar es apodo de Garfield, por si las moscas lo recalco.)

-¿Qué... qué pasa...?

-UN BOMBARDEO, LEVÁNTATE!

En ese momento, todo el sueño desapareció del cuerpo del chico... Se levantó de un salto, y junto con su padre, corrieron al refugio, en donde los esperaba su madre.

-Gar! Por un momento creí que no lo lograrías!- le dijo su madre, abrazándolo.

-Hombre, pareciera que cuando duermes te aíslas del mundo¡¡¡mira que no escuchar la sirena de alerta para avisar de los bombardeos! Y eso que ni usas tapones para los oídos... podría llegar el Apocalipsis de noche, y tú no te darías ni cuenta.

-Pero... ¿qué quieres que haga? No me despierto con nada...

-Es el décimo bombardeo... Londres se está tornando una cuidad muy insegura... yo creo que sería mejor que te fueras, Gar...

-¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres decir?

-Tengo un amigo que vive en un pueblito, algo lejos, sí, pero nunca han bombardeado allí, según lo que él me cuenta... como no es muy importante, los dejan en paz...

-Pero... pero...

-Hijo, tu padre tiene razón. Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa como para que te quedes... no queremos que nada te pase.

-Pero... pero yo no...

-Gar, por favor. No queremos que vayas a la fuerza, pero a la fuerza te enviaremos si en necesario... Además, él me ofreció que te quedaras con él hasta que esto pasara. Le escribiré diciendo que te enviaremos con él.

-Pero... ¿qué será se ustedes?

-Estaremos bien, mi cielo. Te echaremos de menos, pero vamos a estar bien.

-¿Prometido?

-Sí.- le dijo su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Está bien... iré.- aceptó. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, lo iban a enviar igual. Era hijo único, y sus padres le querían mucho.

Al día siguiente, poco quedaba de su casa. Salvaron lo que pudieron y lo llevaron al refugio.

Su padre fue al correo a dejar una carta.

Al cabo de cinco días, les llegó una carta de parte de este amigo, llamado Thomas London (**N/A: **con la "T" de Trigon... XD).

Ese mismo día, Garfield hizo su maleta, y en la tarde, ya se estaba subiendo al tren.

-Adiós, hijo! Cuídate! Escríbenos!- le gritaba su madre, agitando un pañuelo blanco (**N/A**: eso es clásico, qué mujer en esa época no agita un pañuelo blanco!)

- Adiós, mamá, papá... ¡RECUERDEN QUE ME PROMETIERON QUE ESTARÍAN BIEN¡¡POR FAVOR, NO ROMPAN SU PROMESA!- les gritaba Gar desde la ventilla del tren, el cual comenzó a partir.

-¡NUNCA LO HAREMOS, HIJO!- le gritó su madre.

-¡CUÍDATE MUCHO, GAR!- le gritó su padre.

-¡ADIÓS!- gritó por última vez Gar, al ver como se alejaba más y más de sus padres, hasta perderlos de vista.- No rompan su promesa...- susurró.

Llegaría al día siguiente, en la tarde a aquel pueblito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A veeeeer... en la carta decía que él me vendría a buscar... pero... ¿cómo rayos sabrá que soy yo, si nunca me ha visto?...

-¿Garfield? Hola, qué tal¿tuviste un buen viaje?- le preguntó un hombre de pelo color negro y ojos castaños.

-¿Se—señor Thomas?

-El mismo.- dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Garfield correspondió el saludo.

-Este... sr. Thomas, un gusto conocerlo...

-Qué dices! Pero si ya nos conocíamos... claro! Tú tenías cuatro años, no me recuerdas.

-Ah...- atinó a decir.

-Sígueme. Te voy a llevar a mi casa.- le dijo. Gar lo siguió.

Avanzaban en una carreta, por un camino pedregoso... El trasero de Garfield comenzó a reclamar por un cojín.

Llegaron a una casa no muy grande, pero tampoco chica. Se veía algo antigua, pero muy bien cuidada.

Al entrar, todo era bastante simple.

- Déjame re-presentarte a mi hija... ya la conociste, pero tú no te acuerdas de ella, ni ella de ti... bueno, ambos eran bastante pequeños... Rae, ven, hija!

-¿Qué quieres, papá?- preguntó una chica, haciendo su aparición desde la puerta de la cocina. Su pelo era color lavanda, era algo paliducha y tenía los ojos azules como su padre... y estaba cubierta de harina.

- Te presento a Garfield, se quedará con nosotros hasta que...

-...acaben los bombardeos. Lo sé, me lo has dicho unas cien mil veces... este, hola, soy Raven.

-Hola- se limitó a decir.

-Bueno, Rae te mostrará tu nueva habitación, y siéntete como en tu casa!

-Eh, claro, sr. Thomas.

-Y no me llames así. Dime sólo Thomas. Si vas a estar aquí por un buen tiempo, tienes que hablar con confianza.

-Eeeh, claro... Thomas.

-Bien! Ahora, Rae, llévalo a su pieza.

-Claro, padre.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una pieza. Era espaciosa, y tenía vista al jardín, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado.

-Dormirás aquí... tienes baño propio. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a la cocina.

-Eh, gracias, Raven.

-No hay de que.- respondió, para luego dar media vuelta, y marcharse. Hablaba sin dar muestras de emoción alguna, y no sonreía... y aunque parecía no sentir nada, se la veía muy triste...

Gar sacudió su cabeza. Debía ordenar sus cosas, y luego... no sabía qué hacer. Aunque le gustaría salir al patio... Luego preguntaría si podía salir.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, ya era de noche. Quizás mañana en la mañana saldría a pasear.

Se iba a poner pijama, cuando lo llamaron a comer.

Al llegar al comedor, se sentó.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo, Garfield.- le dijo Thomas.

-Estoy muy cómodo, gracias. – le respondió.

-Bueno, que bien. Comencemos a comer lo que Rae nos ha preparado.

Una vez terminada la cena, se fue a dormir. Y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, volvió a susurrar: por favor, no rompan su promesa...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy tarde. Se vistió, y muerto de hambre, se dirigió a la cocina.

-Veo que te despertaste.- le dijo la chica, a modo de saludo, cuando él entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Si quieres desayunar, vas a tener que esperar. Quedan muy pocas cosas y mi padre salió a comprar... pero volverá como en una hora, más o menos...

-Ya veo, pero ¿no se puede preparar nada con lo que hay?

-Inténtalo.

-Mh...- Garfield se puso a revisar en la despensa.- No hay muchas cosas, pero alcanzan bien para hacer un desayuno...

-Un mini desayuno, querrás decir.

-Bueno, sí, pero es algo, no?

-¿Y qué se puede hacer¿Plátanos con papas y tomates?

-No... pero queda un poco de yogurt... si se muele el plátano, tenemos plátano con yogurt... y queda un poco de pan... se puede hacer pan con tomate.

-Igual tenemos encima la hora de la comida... mejor esperemos a que llegue papá con las cosas y preparamos el almuerzo.

-O, podemos preparar uno ahora.

-¿Con qué?

-Podemos poner muchas cosas en una olla y hacer algo como una cazuela.

-¿Has cocinado alguna vez en tu vida?

-No, pero será divertido, vamos.- Dijo, tomando una olla y poniéndola con agua al fuego.

-Inepto.- dijo Raven, tomando papas y tomates, entre otras cosas.

Y así transcurrió una hora. Entre tanto y tanto, había una "cazuela" (hecha con quién sabe qué) esperando por ser digerida.

-¿Seguro de que no nos causará una indigestión, o algo?

-No... pero parece comestible...

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tirar los tomates ahí dentro? Yo pensaba prepararlos aparte.

-Quizás le de más sabor... no sé...

-Ayayay...- dijo Raven. Estaba algo molesta, pero tenía que admitir que se habían reído bastante mientras "cocinaban".

-¡Ya llegué!- se escuchó gritar a Thomas.

-Hola, papá!- dijo Raven, sonriendo.

-Hola, se... Thomas.

-Hola¿qué tal? Traje cosas para la comida... ¿qué huele tan bien?

-Lo incomestible que ha hecho esta bestia.- dijo la chica, señalando a Garfield.

-Mira que lo has hecho tú también, así que si tenemos problemas gástricos, es culpa de los dos.

Pero, aún así, y corriendo grandes riesgos, se sentaron a comer la "cazuela".

Y así, nerviosos, se llevaron una cucharada a la boca, y luego otra, y otra... ¡Estaba delicioso!

Se la devoraron, para luego abrir los ojos como platos, mirarse unos con otros, y con un nervioso "_con permiso" _salir corriendo con rumbo a sus respectivos baños.

Y bueno, como todos saben, en un pueblo pequeño, siempre es bueno tener medicamentos para prevenir posibles desgracias. Como por ejemplo, en caso de tener problemas para liberar las necesidades más fuertes del organismo, es bueno tener un frasquito de laxante. Lo malo, es que esté al alcance de un idiota que pone cualquier cosa en una cazuela, incluyendo el líquido de este frasquito, creyendo que era aceite o algo por el estilo...

¿Moraleja? Mantener los medicamentos lejos de los idiotas que nunca en su vida han cocinado y pretenden hacer una "cazuela".

Una vez pasados los momentos de "devolución", Garfield Logan les escribió a sus padres.

-Este... se... Thomas, lamento lo de la cazuela...

-No importa, chico.

-Este... ¿podría decirme dónde está el correo?

-Raven se dirige a buscar algo allí... Rae!

-Mh?

-Garfield irá contigo, tiene algo que dejar.

-Bien... vamos, bestia.

-Oye!

-Hasta luego, chicos- dijo Thomas.

-Mmmh... vamos, chico bestia.

-No soy una bestia!

-Eso díselo al animal que preparó la cazuela.

Y así, salieron de la casa, rumbo al correo.

-Es un bonito lugar.

-Sí... vaya, al parecer la bestia tiene buena apreciación.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

-¿Prefieres que te llame por tu nombre?- ¡Y dio en el clavo! Nunca le gustó mucho su nombre.

-¿Qué tal "Gar", solamente?

-Bien, Gar.

-¿Y yo puedo llamarte "Rae"?

-Te mato... no me gusta, sólo se lo tolero a mi padre, pero a nadie más!

-Ya, vale...

-Bien, bestia, ya llegamos.

Garfield dejó su carta, y Rae recogió un paquete.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un pastel... me lo envió una amiga.

-¿Seguirá con vida?

-¿Mi amiga o el pastel?

-El pastel.

-Esperemos que sí.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces, feliz cumpleaños, Raven!

-Gracias.

-Y cumples...

-16.

-Ya veo. Yo también tengo 16, pero ya los cumplí.

-¿Ah, sí¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos meses¡así que soy mayor que tú!

-Por dos meses.

-¡Sí!

-Silencio, animal.

-No me llames así.

-Como sea, vamos, Gar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Querido papá y querida mamá:_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo estoy bien. Les escribo de noche, pues no puedo dormir, y he tenido una pesadilla..._

_Ayer fuimos a un pueblo algo más grande, pues el sr. Thomas estaba buscando una nueva lámpara, y en el pueblo en el que vive, no venden lámparas muy buenas que digamos._

_También, comimos en un restaurante de aquel pueblo... la comida erabastantecara, pero lo que yo pienso que hubiera sido mejor comer en la casa. _

_Los extraño mucho... quiero volver a Londres, con ustedes... pero sé que no me dejarán... Aunque los extraño mucho._

_¿Cómo van las cosas allá¿Qué han sabido sobre la guerra? Espero que sean buenas noticias... aquí sólo llega un periódico cada domingo, y es miércoles. _

_Espero volver a verlos pronto, y espero verlos bien y sanos._

_¿Saben¡Sé cocinar cazuela!_

_Con cariño,_

_Su hijo, Garfield._

_P.D. por favor, recuerden y no rompan su promesa... estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver._

Garfield les escribía todos los días. Ya había pasado una semana, y sólo cada dos días le llegaba una carta de parte de sus padres.

Ésta era la más corta, pero no sabía que más escribir... no quería contarles su sueño, pues soñó con su casa, estaba a punto de entrar, pues escuchaba a sus padres hablar animadamente, pero apenas tocó la puerta, la casa explotó, dejando ver los cuerpos quemados de sus padres...

Al despertarse, se había encontrado con Raven, la cual le dijo que lo fue a ver, porque gritaba mucho. Ella le dijo que se tranquilizara, y leyera algo, o... escribiera.

Y escribió una carta.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a despertarse tarde. Pero esta vez, no se despertó porque quisiera, si no, porque cierta persona le grito en la oreja: A LEVANTARSEEEEEEEEE!

Y, con almohada en mano, se levantó y persiguió por toda a la casa a la chica de pelo lavanda, para darle un almohadazo.

Luego de cumplir su "macabro" cometido, volvió a su pieza, se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno.

-Hola, Thomas.

-Hola, Gar.

-Hola¡demonio!

-¿A quién llamas demonio, bestia?

-A ti, porque eso es lo que eres! Un demonio!

-Ya cállate, animal!

-Hey, chicos... por favor. Cálmense. Voy a leer a mi pieza, así que no destrocen nada.

-Bien, papá.

-Sí, Thomas.- le dijo Gar al hombre que ya estaba saliendo. Dicha advertencia era porque hace unos pocos días, y tras una pequeña discusión por parte de los dos jóvenes, ambos habían iniciado una guerra de cojines, y habían dejado trizado un vaso. No será muy importante, pero quién sabe, si después del vaso, viene algo más importante.

-Voy al living.- dijo la chica, tomando un libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

Gar terminó su desayuno, y se dirigió al living. Como ya llevaba una semana en aquella casa, casi se sentía como en la suya.

Entró sigilosamente al living. Raven leía muy concentrada. Avanzó, y tomando un cojín, se acercó a su víctima. Estaba a un paso de ella, y decidió lanzar su ataque.

-TOMA, MALDITA SEA!- gritó, asustándola, para luego impactar en su cara el cojín.

-TÚ, MALDITO ANIMAL!- gritó ella, para luego lanzarle otro cojín. Y, así, se armó un campo de batalla, en el cual, las más fieras armas eran... cojines.

Terminaron los dos en el suelo, con un cojín es sus manos, pero estaban tan cansados, que no se lo lanzaron.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Quién ganó?

-Pues, yo.

-¿Tú?

-Sí.

-No, no, no, no, no... Como es una sociedad machista, gané yo.

-Machista del hoyo!- le gritó la chica, para luego impactar en su cara el cojín.

-Bien, tú has dado el último golpe... ganas tú.

-Veo que no eres tan machista como creí.

-¿Te parezco machista?

-Sí.

-Dale... con esas nos vamos.- Raven río. Por algún extraño motivo, le encantaba hacerla reír o sonreír, pues no lo hacía muy a menudo. Por lo que él siempre lo intentaba.- Oye¿quieres que te cuente un chiste?

-Si va a ser como el último, no gracias.

-Oh, vamos, este es más chistoso.

-Está bien, pero si es malo, te mato.

-Qué drástica! Bien, a veeeeeeeeer, el chiste es así: "El capitán de un barco, antes de zarpar, grita: Suelten amarras! Y marras los mordió a todos."

Raven puso cara de "qué mierda de chiste es eso?", para luego levantarse, tomar dos cojines y comenzar a golpear a Gar con ellos.

-Yo te mato¡te mato!

-¿Quieres iniciar una nueva guerra?- le dijo Gar, levantándose nuevamente, tomando cojines, y golpeando a la chica.- ¡Muere, demonio!

-¡Muere, maldito animal!

Pero detuvieron sus ataques, al escuchar un ruido, como de algo rodando escaleras abajo.

Corrieron hacia las escaleras, y se encontraron con un hombre tirado al pie de éstas, con un libro en la cara.

-¡Papá¿Estás bien?

-Sí... creo...

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Garfield.

-Intenté bajar las escaleras leyendo... Pero no fue una buena idea... Chicos, si me ayudan a subir y recostarme en mi cama, se los agradecería eternamente.

Y así, algo dificultosamente, Raven y Gar lograron subir a Thomas hasta sus aposentos, recostarlo en la cama, traerle un guatero (**N/A:** en esa época no sé si existían los guateros... pero en mi fic sí!) y pasarle su libro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de unos días, llegó el periódico. Garfield fue el primero en leerlo, pero lo que leyó no eran buenas noticias: los nazis habían tomado Francia. Esas realmente eran malas noticias para Inglaterra. También, informaba que últimamente los barcos mercantes de Inglaterra habían sido hundidos por una flota de submarinos alemanes que no dejaban que ningún barco entrase o saliese de dicho país. Pero algo que lo dejó más preocupado aún, fue que un bombardeo a Londres había dejado muchos muertos. La incertidumbre de si seguían con vida sus padres comenzó a atormentar al chico, y cierta persona, como leyendo sus pensamientos, se le acercó.

-Deben estar bien.- le dijo Raven.

-Eso espero...- no estaba seguro. Después de todo, hace cuatro días que no le llegaba ni una sola carta de sus padres, y eso que habían sido muy regulares con respecto a los dos días.

-Buenos días, vengo del correo... Garfield, hay una para ti.- dijo Thomas, serio, pasándole un sobre.

Garfield lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Era la carta de un hospital de Londres...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este cap… en lo personal, no creo que esté tan mal… Y ya saben, si en algún momento, más adelante, cambio los hechos históricos son a puro beneficio del fic (o a causa de la ignorancia XD).

Bueno, espero con ansias sus reviews. Y cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle, que les haya gustado o disgustado, no duden en escribir. Cualquier error, ruego que me sea recalcado, para no cometerlo a futuro.

Eso es todo, se despide una Sligerer llena de huevitos de chocolate! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Q tal? Aki yo, Sliger, publicando otro cap. de mi fic… Lamento la demora para los y las q les interesa, agradezco su lectura, y espero q manden + reviews! n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas…

_Señor Garfield, lamentamos informar…_

¿Qué? ¿Qué lamentaban informar? ¿Acaso…

… _que su padre se encuentra en el hospital…_

¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser cierto…

…_por una intoxicación, causada por inhalar humo. Pero garantizamos su pronta recuperación._

Bien. No era cierto.

Una expresión de relajo apareció en la cara del chico.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Raven.

-Nada… sólo están en el hospital… pero estarán bien.

-Me alegro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así pasaron los días… Bastantes tranquilos. No había pasado nada muy importante… con la excepción de que los nazis habían tomado Francia… lo cual no era nada bueno.

Pero esto no era lo más preocupante para Gar. Si bien dos días después de aquella carta le habían llegado cartas de sus padres, ya no le llegaban más.

-Gar… ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Raven, al verlo sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida, envuelto en un chal, y mirando hacia fuera.

-Eeeh… bueno, como estaba lloviendo, decidí ver el día así… es bastante… reconfortante.- le dijo, y sin poder resistirse más, agregó- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Eh? Esteee… bien.- y dicho esto, tomó un chal, se sentó junto al chico y se envolvió en el objeto ya mencionado.

-El paisaje parece algo melancólico… pero es bastante bonito.- comentó el chico.

-Sí…

Garfield sonrió. Le gustaba mucho la compañía de Raven. Con ella se sentía… feliz, y tranquilo. Y si estaba muy cerca de ella, su corazón latía a mil… pero… lo que él sentía hacia ella era amistad, o… o tal vez…

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esa idea.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó la chica.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque sacudiste la cabeza.

-Ah, por eso… No, no me pasa nada.

-Bien.

Siguieron mirando el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Chicos, les he traído leche con chocolate.-dijo Thomas, entrando al living, con dos tazas.

-Gracias, papá.

-Gracias.- dijo, y junto con Raven, comenzaron a beber la deliciosa leche con chocolate (**N/A: **QUIERO UNA LECHE CON CHOCOLATE! T.T)

Thomas se encaminó a la salida, pero antes de irse, dijo:

-Ya es tarde… Espero que luego se vayan a dormir.- y, dicho esto, salió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfiel se despertó en una escena algo… comprometedora, según él. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, y Raven estaba apoyada en él, y seguía durmiendo.

El chico se puso rojo y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil… Intentó calmarse, y miró hacia fuera. Seguía lloviendo.

De cierta manera, se sentía bien, con ella a su lado… Se sentía bastante bien... Algo nervioso, pero bien. Entonces, era que… ¿él se había… enamorado de Raven?

Puso su cerebro al máximo para pensar y repasar todo lo que había vivido con ella (**N/A: **viniendo de él, eso sí que es esforzarse). Y, al cabo de un rato, todo le apuntaba hacia lo mismo: Estaba enamorado.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por tan lindo sentimiento, y tan bella compañía.(**N/A:** pillín… ¬¬)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, lentamente abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que seguía en el living, en el sillón, con el chal, y… apoyada en Garfield.

Se sentó rápidamente, como si con eso, se fuese a borrar el hecho de que había dormido así toda la noche.

Aunque debía admitir que había dormido bastante cómoda… Aunque… quizás… no. Eso era imposible. No podía enamorarse. No quería… Pero sí podía.

Se maldijo mentalmente a sí misma, y se dispuso a levantarse.

- Buenos días…- le dijo una voz a su lado.

-Buenos días, Gar… Vaya, veo que sigue lloviendo.

-Sí…

Se quedaron mirándose un rato, aunque después apartaron sus miradas, algo sonrojados.

-Bien… este… Iré a ver como está mi papá, y a tomar desayuno.

-Bien… yo iré directo a tomar desayuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche oscura y tormentosa. Los rayos, truenos y relámpagos parecían castigar a la humanidad, con sus constantes y ruidosas apariciones. No se veía nada. Todo estaba tan oscuro, como si el mismísimo cielo quisiera cegar a los hombres. No obstante, los rayos y relámpagos permitían ver un poco, de vez en cuando.

Garfield estaba sentado en su cama. Tenía la cortina cerrada, y una vela, cuyo débil resplandor de poco le servía.

Comenzó a recordar una noche parecida a esa… Una noche tormentosa… Y… junto a sus padres.

Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó. Realmente los echaba de menos.

-¿Se puede?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, Raven… pasa.- la puerta se abrió, y la chica entró.

-Este… yo sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

-Bien… supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Bien… creo.

**Silencio incómodo. (N/A: **cri cri cri cri cri cri cri –sonido de grillos-)

-Esto… Yo ya me voy…

-Espera. ¿No quieres jugar cartas?

-¿Cartas?

-Naipes, si lo prefieres. ¿No conoces "carioca", "26" o "canastón"?

-No.

-Bien, Raven…. ¿No quieres aprender?

-No.

-Vamos… ¡Es entretenido!

-Ya… ¡Qué va!- Dijo la chica.

Garfield sacó cartas (naipes, misma cosa) y decidió enseñarle a jugar carioca.

Pasadas dos horas, uno de ellos habló.

-Estoy cansada, Gar… me voy a dormir. Ya me cansé de jugar…

-Tú estarás cansada, ¡pero yo quiero ganarte!- En todo el rato, Raven le había estado ganando… Para Gar, algo no andaba bien…

-No seas mal perdedor… Me voy a dormir.

-Bien…-dijo resignado el chico.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Raven, saliendo de la habitación del pobre perdedor.

Este último simplemente se recostó en su cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Volví a ganar.-le dijo Raven al chico, una vez que volvió a ganarle, como por centésima vez.

-Suerte de principiante.- Le dijo algo molesto. Ya era de día. Habían decidido volver a jugar… Y, para Gar, algo seguía no estando bien…

-¿Suerte? Hemos jugado a esto como cien veces, y te he ganado siempre… Eso no es suerte.

-Sí lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

-Así no llegaremos a ningún lado.- Le dijo la chica. Ella nunca soportaba las peleas sin sentido. Gar se quedó mirándola, mientras barajaba. Siempre que la veía a los ojos, la notaba triste… ¿Por qué sería? Nunca había visto a su madre, y nunca le había hablado de ella… ¿Acaso su tristeza tenía que ver con su madre?

-Raven… Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- Le preguntó. La chica dejó de repartir las cartas, para mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que… Te noto triste, y me gustaría saber por qué…

-Yo no estoy triste.

-Está bien… no es necesario que me digas…

-¿Cuál es el propósito de tu pregunta?

-Saber qué te pasa.

-¿Por qué te interesa lo que me pase?

-Pues… Eres mi amiga, y me preocupo…

-Apenas me conoces…

-Si apenas son tres meses…

-Tú no sabes nada…

-…y por eso quiero saber.- Le dijo. No se daría por vencido hasta saber lo que le pasaba. Raven bajó la mirada.

-No te interesa…- Murmuró, con una voz quebrada.

-Raven… De verdad, quiero saber qué te pasa.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Hace un año, mi madre murió… y…- Raven dejó de hablar, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Lo lamento.- dijo. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Te lo dije… tú no sabes nada…-dijo, entre sofocados sollozos.

-De verdad, yo…

-¿Tú qué? ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡TUS PADRES ESTÁN VIVOS, LOS DOS!

-Sí, pero…

-¿PERO QUÉ? ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!...-le gritó, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y cayeran.- Nadie sabe nada…- murmuró, para luego salir corriendo del living.

-No debí habérselo preguntado…-dijo a media voz Garfield, mientras recogía las cartas, y se disponía a irse. Hablaría con ella más tarde, cuando se calmara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaas! Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…. Espero que les haya gustado…. No sé. Bueno, espero q sigan leyendo…. Me apuraré cn el siguiente cap… o lo intentaré… ya saben, colegio, pruebas, trabajos, y otras cosas q rekieren responsabilidad (como las fiestas).

Y… se acerca mi cumpleaños… es decir, mñna es mi cumple… aunq no se cndo se publique este cap…. en too caso, 25 de mayo, cumple d Sligerer… YAAAAAAAY! n.n

Bueno, eso es too…. Espero ansiosa sus reviews…. y espero q les haya gustado, de veras! n.n

Se despide, Sligerer


	3. Chapter 3

Weenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Q tal? Bueno, yo aki, actualizando este fic... Bueno, mejor no los molesto más. Lo d siempre, lean, disfruten, y MANDEN REVIEWS! Cuantos + reciba+ rapido actualizo... creo...nnu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOC TOC

**-silencio-**

TOC TOC

**-silencio-**

-¿Raven?

**-silencio-**

-Raven... sé que estás ahí... ¿podemos hablar?

-**silencio-**

-Raven... por favor...

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la voz molesta de su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me preocupas...

-No, no es verdad...

-¡Claro que sí! Llevas ahí como dos horas... ¡Realmente quiero saber qué te pasa! Raven, eres mi amiga, y quiero saber si puedo ayudarte.-dijo. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica, con la cara algo húmeda... Quedaba claro que se había secado la cara antes de abrir la puerta.

-Pasa.- dijo. Garfield entró. Se sentó en la cama, junto a Raven.

-Raven... ha pasado un año... no puedes seguir así...

-¿Acaso quieres que la olvide? ¿Qué siga viviendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

-No... Sé que no puedes olvidarla... Pero seguir sufriendo, te hace mucho daño, Raven.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Digo lo que veo. Y, además, no sé si te sirva se algo, pero aunque mis padres estén vivos, siempre creo que en algún momento me llegará una carta que diga que murieron, porque sé que están en peligro, que no están en un lugar seguro... y eso me mantiene creyendo siempre lo peor... Tu madre ya murió, y no vives creyendo que se podría morir... Yo sé que debió de ser una muy buena persona, porque la quieres mucho, y que por eso mismo, debe estar en un bello lugar... Cuidándote. Sé que ella siempre estará contigo, Raven.- le dijo, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Raven lo miró, con una cara que era la mezcla entre "q cursilerías dices?" y "gracias". Lo abrazó. Su padre nunca había sabido qué decirle, y se dedicaba a intentar animarla... Pero lo que le acaba de decir su amigo, había sido algo inesperado, pero que le agradecía con toda su alma.

-Gracias.-murmuró.

-Para qué están los amigos.- le dijo él. Una vez que terminaron de abrazarse, Gar le dijo- Oye... Que tal si preparamos algo rico para comer, ¿eh?

-¿Preparamos? Me suena a manada.

-¿No quieres cocinar?

-No, claro que quiero, pero temo por mi estómago si tú cocinas.

-Malvada... Ya verás. Cocinaré mejor que tú.

-Eso lo tengo que ver.

Y así, peleándose, medio en broma (N/A: creo... ), tomaron rumbo a la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche. El viento soplaba con fuerza. Ya no llovía. Todo se sentía en calma.

TOC TOC

-Raven, hija... ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro.

La puerta se abrió. Thomas entró a la pieza de su hija, se sentó junto a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sólo venía para darte las buenas noches, hija.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor... Le conté a Gar lo de mamá.

-Ya veo... ¿y?

-Él me dijo algo muy lindo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que mamá estaba en un lugar muy bonito, y que siempre estaría conmigo.- Dijo, cerrando los ojos. Sonrió. Una sonrisa débil. Pero eso era. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Exactamente... Ella siempre estará contigo. Fue una mujer maravillosa, que siempre estará con nosotros.

-Sí...- susurró Raven, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Thomas, para salir de la pieza de su hija, y tomar rumbo a la suya propia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día gris. No había rastros de sol. Las noticias volaban por todas partes. Los bombardeos se habían extendido por Inglaterra. Ya no sólo era Londres. Muchas ciudades y pueblos habían sido bombardeados. Las víctimas crecían. El comercio se veía afectado por los ataques de los submarinos alemanes contra los barcos mercantes de los ingleses. Inglaterra iba de mal en peor. Y el día, parecía recordarle a los ingleses sus desgracias.

-Oh! Infelices alemanes! ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros?- decía Thomas, paseándose por el living, con el periódico en la mano.- Todo parece ir mal, muy mal...

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Garfield, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan con queso derretido (N/A: qué daría yo por un queso derretido! T.T).

-Nos atacan. Ya no sólo con bombas, no... Los muy infelices nos atacan ahora con submarinos... ¡Atacan a nuestros barcos!

-Eso quiere decir que comenzaremos a tener problemas económicos, ¿no?- preguntó Raven.

-Sí, exactamente... ¡Desdichados nazis! No se qué es lo que están esperando...

-¿Y Estados Unidos se mantiene al margen?- preguntó el chico, con la boca llena, lo que ocasionó una mirada de reprobación por parte de su amiga.

-Algo así... Nos brindan una pequeña ayuda económica, pero sólo eso... Nuestras tropas caen... Yo no sé qué será de nosotros...

-Tranquilízate, papá... Seguro que dentro de un tiempo, todo va a estar mejor...

-¡Mejor era este mundo sin Hitler!

-Papá, ya cálmate...

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme, con tantos infelices por ahí...?

-¡Papá!

-Lo siento. Me retiraré a mi pieza... Con permiso.- Y, dicho esto, Thomas tomó rumbo a su habitación, dejando a los chicos en la cocina. (N/A: la cocina da al living... eso no lo había dicho, creo... por eso lo digo ahora...)

-Disculpa a mi papá, se altera mucho, y...

-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo... Quizás yo estaría igual.

-Menos mal que no, mira que tener dos hombres gritando lo mismo...

-Ya, ya... ¡Qué va! (N/A: por si las dudas, un "qué va" equivale a un "qué más da", por así decirlo... no es exactamente lo mismo, pero es algo parecido...)

Los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada uno en silencio.

-Y... ¿Has... sabido noticias de tus padres?- preguntó con cautela Raven.

-Últimamente, no... Antes me llegaban más cartas... Hace unos días que no recibo ninguna.

-Deben estar bien... Te ha pasado que no te mandan en un tiempo, y al final te llega una.

-Sí... Espero que me llegue una.

Las nubes se disiparon un poco, dejando pasar un pequeño rayo de luz de sol, que al poco rato, desapareció, pues otra nube lo cubrió.

-Parece que no hay muy buen clima...

-Hmmm... –asintió Gar.- ¿Sabes? En tres meses he ido como dos veces a la cuidad que hay cerca.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Mis padres, en la última carta, me enviaron algo de dinero, y me dijeron que lo gastara en lo que yo quisiera... Le di una parte a tu papá, pero todavía me queda.

-Eres un consumista.

-Oye, yo sólo quiero ver qué hay... Ya sabes...

-Quieres ir.

-Sí.

-Ve.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Ya estás bien grandecito... Ve solo.

-Vamos... ¡¡Acompáñame!

-No.

-Por favor...

-No.

-Por fis.

-No.

-Por fis, por fis.

-Está bien. Le preguntaré a papá...

-¡HURRA!

-Bien...

Y así, salieron de la casa, al frío. Se encaminaron a la ciudad. Llegaron a los cinco minutos, y estuvieron dos horas paseándose por ahí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo sabía... No debimos ir...

-¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que se pondría a llover?- dijo el chico, corriendo.

-Yo qué sé... Pero apúrate...

-Eso hago...

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Raven sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron precipitadamente.

-Mira... Estamos embarrados y mojados... No me extrañaría que nos resfriáramos...

-Tú te sigues quejando, pero yo estoy feliz de que me hayas acompañado.- le dijo, tiritando, Garfield a su amiga.

-¡Qué va!. ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegamos!

**-silencio-**

-¿Papá?

-Ah! Este... Hola, chicos... ¿Cómo les fue?- Dijo Thomas. Se veía muy preocupado, y Raven pudo notar que tenía un papel en la mano izquierda, la cual ocultaba tras la espalda.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Gar.

-Sí... ¿Pasa algo, papá?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- intentó disimular su preocupación. Raven levantó una ceja, y Thomas se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto.-Bien... Pues... Verán... Garfield... te llegó una carta...- dijo, tendiéndole el sobre al chico.

Gar podía no ser el chico más listo de la Tierra, pero una sola mirada le bastó para entender lo que le pasaba al Sr. Thomas.

Lentamente, y con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre. Leyó la carta.

Raven y su padre lo miraban preocupados.

Cuando Gar terminó de leer la carta, la guardó lentamente en el sobre, bajó la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se le escapó.

-Mentirosos...- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su pieza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holas! Aki está el tercer cap d mi fic... Supongo que ya saben qué decía la carta, no? Si la respuesta es no, les pego con un harisen!

Bueno, voy a intentar publicar luego el siguiente cap... Pero estoy en época de pruebas globales, por lo q no prometo nada...

Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos!

Se despide: Sliger


	4. Chapter 4

Weeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaas! Aki, Sligerer, con otro cap... Espero q les guste. En lo personal, no creo q esté malo...

Quiero dar especiales gracias a: **dark-night-girl, MorganaGothik, AmandÚ, ****CUERVO DE LUZ, Nelly-Crystal y R35U5, **por habérme enviado reviews en el cap. Tres... Y también quiero dar las gracias, por los anteriores reviews de: **ALGUEM, Lian Kasumi Himeko, Sofia, Raven Youkai, Harly Grace y AMI-CHAN...** (Quiero decirles que eché de menos reviws suyos T.T)

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste este cap, que lo disfruten y que manden REVIEWS! n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía solo, como un niño que se encuentra solo en una habitación, sin saber qué pasa fuera de esta. No quería hablar con nadie... No quería hablar.

A muchos nos cuesta llorar, porque creemos que llorar es para débiles. Pero, quizás, llorar demuestra que aún tenemos corazón y la valentía de expresar lo que sentimos. Llorar quizás no sea una muestra de cobardía, si no, una de valentía. Pero quién decide eso, pues está más que claro: Uno mismo.

Garfield se hallaba acostado en su cama, boca abajo. No podía parar de llorar. No podía, o no quería. Se sentía destrozado, perdido, solo... Solo.

_Seños Garfield:_

_Lamentamos informar que sus padres han fallecido..._

Fallecido... Fallecido... Esa palabra no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza... Fallecido... Después de haberle prometido que vivirían, después de creer que quizás los volvería a ver... Después de poder sonreír creyendo en un futuro reencuentro... Después de todo eso, le llegaba una carta... Una carta que tiraba todo al suelo, haciéndolo añicos... Todas las esperanzas que un día le habían animado, yacían en el suelo, hechas mil pedazos, y cada pedazo se hallaba esparcido, perdido, irreconocible...

TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó un poco de su trance.

TOC TOC

-¿Gar? Sé que quizás no es un buen momento, pero¿puedo pasar?

Era ella. La chica con la cual había pasado una buena tarde. Era su amiga. Pero no quería hablar con nadie.

-Raven... Ahora no...- dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, y casi en un murmullo.

-Gar... Realmente lamento esto...

-Descuida... Pasado un tiempo me sentiré mejor.

-Está bien.

Escuchó como se alejaba.

Cerró los ojos, arrugó la carta, y siguió llorando. Ya era de noche, por lo que, pasado un corto tiempo, se quedó dormido. Estaba muy agotado, y el llorar, lo había agotado aún más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado un tiempo, le había dicho. Y cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar, eso no lo sabía. No le podía pedir que no llorara... Tenía que llorar, para así, desahogarse. Pero¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que volviera a sonreír... a sonreír de verdad?

Se había dado cuenta de que le quería mucho... Quizás demasiado. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, estar con él... Había disfrutado mucho la tarde, y había esperado estar un poco más con él... Pero... Digamos que los acontecimientos no habían sido los esperados.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Ella no quería verlo triste... No obstante, no podía pedirle que fuera feliz... Aún así... ¿Cuánto tiempo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, hija.

-Buenos días, papá.- dijo ella, sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Cómo sigue... Garfield?

-No lo sé... No ha bajado a desayunar.

-Son casi las una de la tarde... Él por lo general baja a las diez de la mañana...

-No está pasando por un buen momento, papá... Hay que dejarlo.

-Bien, que haga lo que quiera, yo entiendo... Pero tiene que comer... Se debe sentir muy solo, Raven... No le vendría nada mal una amiga... Sobre todo si le lleva desayuno.- Y, dicho esto, se retiró.

Raven preparó una bandeja con comida, y fue a la pieza de su amigo.

-¿Gar?- preguntó, algo bajito, por si estaba dormido.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el chico, al tiempo que habría la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados... Se veía demacrado y triste... Triste...

-Este... Te traje desayuno.

-De verdad que te lo agradezco, Raven, pero... no tengo hambre...

-Gar... Sé que estás triste... Pero debes comer... A mí me pasó lo mismo, y...

-No... no te pasó lo mismo... Tu padre aún vive.

-Sí... pero es algo parecido... El punto es que no comí, y tuve serios problemas... Gar, sé que estás triste, pero debes comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tendrás que comer igual...

-No quiero.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien...

-No quiero comer, Raven.- le dijo, muy serio. Pero ella no se daría por vencida... Él tenía que comer.

-¿Quieres morirte de hambre?

-Tal vez.

Raven guardó silencio. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba... Pero era preocupante.

-¿Q-quieres... morir?- preguntó con cautela.

-Tal vez.- le respondió. Se veía muy serio, y triste.

-Gar... Yo... Tú tienes que comer... Por favor... –le dijo, con mirada suplicante.

-Está bien... Pero sólo un poco.

-Bien... déjame pasar.- le dijo ella. Gar se corrió, para dejarla pasar.

Raven dejó la bandeja sobre su cama. Le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que debía acercarse.

Gar se sentó, y se puso a tomar el desayuno. Comía lento, y de a poco.

- Sé que debe ser muy duro para ti... Pero debes ser fuerte.- le dijo.

-Por ahora, prefiero dejarme llevar.

-Lo sé... Y lo entiendo. Yo pasé por lo mismo...

-No. Tú papá aún vive.

-Lo sé... ¿Por qué siempre haces esa diferencia?

-Porque es la verdad... Aunque tu madre murió, tu padre aún cuidaba de ti... No estabas sola... Yo me siento solo.

-Bueno... Quizás tengas razón... Pero tampoco estás tan solo. Tu amiga Raven estará siempre contigo.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes? Hace no mucho, un muy buen amigo me dijo que mi madre siempre estaría conmigo... Y yo creo que tus padres también estarán siempre contigo.

Garfield semi-sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Raven? Antes de venirme, ellos me prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo, y que nunca me dejarían... que nos volveríamos a ver... Y lo que más me duele, es que se murieron, y yo nunca los pude volver a ver...- dijo lo último casi en un susurro. Cerró los ojos.

- Lo lamento.- le dijo.

-Descuida...- dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-Yo ya me voy...- dijo, ella, levantándose. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo.

Gar se había levantado, y la sujetaba. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Raven se acercó y lo abrazó. Gar le correspondió el abrazo.

Ella se separó un poco, sin romper el abrazo.

-Espero que algún día estés mejor...- le dijo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la nueva posición había dejado sus rostros a escasos 5 centímetros de distancio... o quizás menos.

No se movió. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, pero ella se encontraba perdida en los hermosos ojos verdes que estaban tan cerca de los suyos...

Gar tampoco se movía. La miraba directamente a los ojos... Sintió deseos de besarla. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento... Era ahora, o nunca.

Lenta y tímidamente, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, tímidamente, casi como un roce... Al notar que ella no lo rechazaba, si no que, más bien, le correspondía, la besó de verdad. Un beso tímido, pero algo apasionado.

No fue muy largo. Una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

-Raven... Yo... Yo te amo.- le dijo.

-Yo... yo también te amo.- le dijo, para volverlo a besar, esta vez, con menos timidez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoolaaaaaaaas! Sé que no es muy largo, pero igual son tres páginas en word... Y quería actualizar luego. Eso es todo por ahora. Quiero actualizarlo luego...

Se despide, con cariño, Sligerer.

P.D. si quieren reírse, lean "El Titán de los Anillos"... Es un fic mío y de mi hermana... Son puras idioteces, para puro reír.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora... Tenía la idea principal d este cap... pero no el desarrollo... y encima, las pruebas, y el ocio, y... bueno, espero q entiendan. Espero q este cap les guste.

Lo d siempre: lean, disfruten y manden reviews! ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soledad. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Realmente existe? Cuando nos sentimos solos, se hace presente... ¿Pero la soledad, una vez que se siente, permanece por siempre?

Aunque el dolor que nos hace sentirnos solo puede ser muy fuerte, esa no es razón para permanecer en él. A veces, una sola persona te puede liberar de aquel tipo de dolor... Una sola persona puede darnos un nuevo motivo para vivir, cuando el anterior se desvanece, como una vela que se apaga ante un soplo repentino.

El amor puede mitigar el dolor. El dolor está, y no se irá en un buen tiempo. Pero el amor puede hacer que no nos sintamos solos. Puede ayudarnos a no encerrarnos en nuestro mundo, y sufrir... Puede ayudarnos a querer vivir...

Sólo hace falta una persona...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield y Raven iban caminando por el pueblo. Habían decidido salir el día entero, y habían elegido uno de los pueblos más cercanos, que era el más grande de los alrededores.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegamos!

-¿Te cansaste, Gar?

-Caminamos como tres horas...

-Veinte minutos.

-...Tres horas, y estoy agotado.

-Flojo.

Eligieron el pueblo más "cercano"... Había otro, a sólo diez minutos de caminata, pero como este era mucho más grande, encontrarían más cosas que hacer... De hecho, poco a poco, al pueblo lo iban considerando una ciudad.

Pasaron las horas, y eran las tres de la tarde.

-Tengo hambre...

-Ve a comprarnos algo allí... Y nos lo comemos ahí – dijo Raven, señalando una plaza.

-¡Qué va!- dijo Gar, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda que le había señalado Raven.

-¡Yo te espero ahí! – dijo ella, tomando rumbo a un lugar del parque.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que le hacía revolver el estómago... Intentó serenarse antes de que él llegara con la comida, pero no podía... Algo no la dejaba tranquila.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

-No... creo...

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Gar... Estoy bien, de veras.

-Mira, no quiero ser insoportable, pero me preocupas, y...

-Bien... Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Te aseguro que la comida no tiene veneno...

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que... es sólo que...

Los ojos de Raven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y sin saber qué más hacer, Gar la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien...- le susurró, dulcemente.

-Es sólo que... sentí algo parecido... el día que murió mi mamá...

Raven y Garfield se sobre saltaron. Una sirena sonaba frenéticamente, la gente gritaba y corría.

-¡ALLÍ!- gritó Gar, señalando con los dedos los aviones que se acercaban.- ¡Debemos buscar un refugio!

-¡No! ¡Debo ir con mi padre!- y dicho esto, Raven se levantó de un salto, y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-¡RAVEN!- gritó Gar, mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y el malestar que sentía parecía no irse. Pero ella no iba a dejar de correr. Recordó que su padre siempre tomaba siesta a esa hora, y que vivían algo alejados, por lo que raras veces escuchaban las sirenas de alerta.

Pudo escuchar los gritos del chico detrás de ella, y también el sonido de las primeras explosiones, es el otro lado del pueblo. Pero su mente no se podía apartar de su padre... Quizás no había escuchado nada, y en ese caso...

-¡RAVEN! ¡DETENTE!

No hizo caso, y siguió corriendo desesperadamente a su casa.

Uno de los aviones voló sobre su cabeza. Intentó apurar el paso.

No se dio cuenta de que cuando el avión voló sobre su casa, liberó parte de su cargamento.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando...

-¡RAVEN! ¡AL SUELO!

Gar saltó sobre ella, y luego, en menos de un segundo, logró que ambos estuviesen detrás de una roca vecina.

Fue en aquel instante en el cual se escuchó una explosión...

El corazón de Raven latía con fuerza, y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡PAPÁ!

Salió corriendo, en dirección a la casa en llamas.

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar en esas ruinas, una mano la detuvo.

-Si entras, lo más probable es que te quemes...

-¡Debo ir! ¡Él está ahí, debo ir...!

-Raven...

La chica lo miró a los ojos, y descubrió en estos la verdad que sabía que estaba a la vista, pero no había querido mirar.

Se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar. Sabía que él también lloraba.

-Todo va a estar bien...- le dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero, Gar...

-Tranquila... Te diré lo que haremos: reuniremos algo de dinero y viajaremos a Londres... Mi casa sigue ahí, y tengo unos familiares... De seguro...

-Nunca debimos salir... Fue mi culpa, no debí irme, pero...

-Raven, no te culpes... Tú no lo sabías, no eres adivina. No debes culparte por eso, porque no fue tu culpa... A tu padre no le gustaría que te culparas por esto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque en el tiempo en que lo conocí, descubrí que era un buen hombre, y que te quería mucho... Y que sólo quería que fueras feliz. Por eso, lo sé.

Raven guardó silencio, mientras se abrazaba más a él.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron, Gar fue a buscar el cuerpo del padre de Raven. No quería que ella lo viera quemado.

Una vez que lo vio, sintió una tristeza muy grande. Lo iba a echar de menos. Ese hombre siempre había sido muy bueno con él... Era como perder a un familiar.

Le pareció escuchar, en el silbido del viento, un "cuídala" muy suave.

Y en un susurró, respondió que nunca permitiría que nada le pasara a Raven.

Después de enterrar el cuerpo, y decir unas cuantas palabras, ambos se fueron a dormir cerca de aquella roca.

Encendieron una fogata.

-Gar... ¡Tienes una mano quemada!

-Tranquila... No es mucho.

-Pero, cómo...

-Tenía la mano algo fuera de la roca al inicio de la explosión, pero no es nada...

-Lo siento...

-No es tu culpa... Raven, yo en tu situación creo que habría hecho lo mismo.

El silencio los reinó por unos momentos, mientras comían unas cuantas de las cosas que habían logrado recatar.

-Rae...

-Mh?

-Vamos a estar bien. Tranquila.

Y después de un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas, abrazados. Tristes, pero no solos.

Porque ambos habían pasado por lo mismo. Y ambos lloraban desesperadamente por dentro. Pero sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro. Por lo que parte del dolor se calmaba.

Y esa sensación de no estar solos, y juntos, era suficiente para que quisieran seguir viviendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el cap. Espero q les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Starfire262, Kuro, AmandÚ, carla, Raven Youkai, Lian Kasumi Himeko, LeisaLang, MoraganaGothik, Kerosen, CUERVO DE LUZ y a Harly Grace**

Por sus reviews en el anterior cap.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero q les haya gustado.

MANDEN REVIEWS!

Atte, Sliger ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora... Entre el vacío mental y las pruebas no había podido escribir nada... T.T... pero ahora sí, así q espero q les guste... Lean, disfruten y manden reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Mamá... mamá..._

_-¿Qué pasa, mi niño? Es muy tarde para estar despierto..._

_-Es que me desperté y no estabas... Me da miedo estar solo._

_-¿Solo? Tú nunca estás solo._

_-Sí... lo estaba._

-Escucha: El universo es inmenso, Gar... Las estrellas se encuentran distantes unas de otras, al igual que los planetas que giran alrededor de ellas... Pero aún así, están unidas. No importa que tan grande sea el espacio, se conectan unas con otras, y eso es lo que las mantiene vivas y en compañía... Nunca están solas, Gar... Y tú nunca estarás solo... No importa dónde esté, siempre estaré contigo.

-Gracias, mamá.

-No hay de que...

-¿Gar¿Gar?

-Eeh... ¿qué pasa?

-Eso te quería preguntar... estás llorando...- le dijo preocupada. Gar se pasó una mano por los ojos, y en efecto, los tenía húmedos.- Sé que quizás querías seguir durmiendo... pero, este...

-Tranquila, Raven... No pasa nada... Fue sólo un sueño, nada más... Soñé con mi madre, cuando yo tenía siete años... es todo...

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, escuchando el canto de los pájaros en las cercanías.

-Es... es hora de comer algo y partir¿no?

-Sí... supongo...

Se levantaron y comenzaron a comer un poco de la fruta que habían logrado salvar. Recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar.

Querían hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero ninguno sabía cómo tratar el tema... Por el momento, guardarían silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

-A ver a una amiga... Quizás ella nos pueda ayudar a llegar a Londres.

-Sí.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. En aquel silencio se decían lo mucho que se querían, y lo mucho que apreciaban la compañía del otro en ese momento.

Se sentían desgraciados y afortunados. Tristes y enamorados.

Era un camino de tierra, a sus lados había pasto y hierba, y más allá, unas cuantas plantas, unos cuantos árboles, todos brillando a la luz del sol que hace poco había salido. Un amanecer hermoso, que prometía un nuevo inicio. Era una mañana en calma, que emanaba paz... Y eso era justo lo que ellos necesitaban: Paz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dijo que vendría, y no podrá venir...

-¿Por qué no?

-Por un bombardeo que hubo... La estación se destrozó, no puede venir...- le dije.

-Tranquila, hija... Encontrará el modo... Y si no llega, alguien más te hará una visita inesperada.

-No lo creo, papá... no lo creo.

Salí de la casa. Lo había esperado tanto, tanto... Y él no podría venir... ¿Hice algo malo para merecer esto? ...

Y entonces, la vi... Venía caminando tranquilamente, tomada de la mano de alguien que nunca antes había visto... No se veían muy bien... Se veían demacrados, tristes, abatidos, y sucios.

Corrí a recibirla.

-¡Raven! – grité. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía... No desde el funeral de su madre.

-Kori...- dijo ella, y empezó a correr también.

Cuando me abrazó, se puso a llorar. El chico que venía con ella se quedó un poco más atrás, sin saber qué hacer.

Raven se secó las lágrimas.

-Kori... Te presento a Gar...

-Soy Garfield Logan...

-Y yo sólo Kori... Raven... supe que cerca de tu pueblo hubo un bombardeo... ¿Están todos bien?- ella bajó la cabeza y negó. Entonces lo entendí todo- Raven, tu padre... Lo... Lo lamento...

-Descuida... Estaré bien...

-Bien... Pasen. Mi madre y mi hermana no están, fueron a visitar a la abuela y vuelven pasado mañana.

-Bien...

Me siguieron hasta mi casa, donde les dije que entraran y dejaran sus cosas en mi pieza. Saludaron a mi padre, y me puse a lavarles la ropa que traían como equipaje. Le presté ropa a Raven y mi padre a Gar. Se ducharon, se cambiaron y bajaron a cenar, pues habían llegado a las seis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿De dónde eres, Gar?- preguntó Galfore, el padre de Kori.

-De Londres.

-Ya veo... ¿tus padres están ahí?

-Estaban... Ellos... ellos murieron, señor.

-Oh... Lo lamento, muchacho.

-No hay problema – dijo Gar, bajando la vista.

-Bien... Y... ¿qué planean hacer¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Pensábamos viajar a Londres... Mi casa sigue allí... Mis padres estaban fuera cuando... Bueno... Tengo unos familiares en Londres que nos podrían ayudar.

-Ya veo... Quizás los podría ayudar a llegar a Londres... Y les puedo ofrecer que se queden un tiempo con nosotros...

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!- exclamó Kori.

-Yo creo que sería mejor partir lo antes posible – dijo Raven- Quizás los podamos ver en otra ocasión...

-Eso suena bien- dijo Galfore- Bien... será mejor que se vayan a dormir... Raven, podrías dormir con Kori... Y Gar, tenemos una pieza de invitados... No te sientas menospreciado... Es muy cómoda.

Y tenía razón.

Por la ventana se podía ver un paisaje tenuemente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho... Pero aún así, se sentía sólo... Y recordó algo que su madre le había dicho. Cerró los ojos, recordando a sus padres, y sintió su cariño alrededor de él, rodeándolo y protegiéndolo... No importaba dónde estuvieran... Ellos siempre estarían con él... En su corazón, en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños...

-A veces, para poder ver con mayor claridad, necesitamos cerrar los ojos...

Se acostó en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Se quedó profundamente dormido, rodeado de cariño.

Y soñó con sus padres. Soñó con su infancia, repleta de caricias, risas y sonrisas. ¿Cómo olvidar tan bellos recuerdos¿Cómo no extrañar volver a reír en familia, volver a pasear y a hablar con las personas más queridas del mundo?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, salida de una mente dormida, pero llena de tristeza. Sentía mucho dolor, un dolor casi insoportable, que le penetraba el corazón... Pero tenía una razón para seguir viviendo, y todavía no quería morir...

Sentía a sus padres cerca de sí, y entre sueños les hablaba...

Dicen que la vida nos pide lo que podemos dar, y que siempre debemos enfrentar las cosas de frente. Eso fue lo que él decidió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas! Adelanto que en el siguiente cap van a comenzar a viajar, y van a pasar más cosas... pero quería actualizar...

Lo sé... me puse sentimental...

Espero q esté bueno...

Especiales agradecimientos a: **ARLET, Nightmare001, Raven Will, angel de la noche, Kerosen, Morgan A. Riddle, R35U5, Kuro, Starfire262, Crow Raven, AmandÚ y CUERVO DE LUZ**

... Porque son sus reviews los que me dan el ánimo de seguir escribiendo... muchas gracias

Se despide, esperando actualizar luego,

Sligerer


End file.
